


(Don't) Let Go

by teaandabiccie



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha Vinsmoke Sanji, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crew as Family, First Time, Getting Together, M/M, Omega Roronoa Zoro, Two idiots spend a night together and accidentally catch feelings, Zoro has chronic fatigue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandabiccie/pseuds/teaandabiccie
Summary: Zoro finally lets go but it's Sanji who falls.OrSanji gets lucky on Valentine's day but not at all in the way he had expected.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 10
Kudos: 93





	(Don't) Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this on Valentine's Day but wasn't feeling well so couldn't finish it up. It probably shows some of that. Apparently I'm falling apart at the moment.
> 
> But here are some soft Sanji and Zoro times with added spice.
> 
> It should be 2-3 parts, most likely two, depending on whether people want it to continue.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The stars had aligned this Valentine’s Day.

First of all, the place they had docked at was a stunning seaside city, populated with fancy cafes and breath-taking views. It was the sort of place where a perfect date could be achieved by simply throwing a stone in any direction and taking a beautiful woman there. And the beautiful women, as in many places they visited on their adventure, were plentiful.

Upon arrival, Sanji had immediately started planning all of the places he could offer to go with Nami or Robin or both or any other lovely ladies he might lock eyes with over the local produce at the market.

On the Baratie, his Valentine’s Day antics had been limited to flirting with the women who would come in – particularly those with a large group of friends celebrating Pal-entine’s Day instead. Sometimes, he would score a date, though often this would take place after the holiday. His actual holiday was normally spent working. The day was a busy one for restaurants and Sanji fancied that he made the sweetest romantic desserts of any of the chefs (barring possibly Zeff but the man rarely put himself on desserts).

This however was the first time he was entirely free to experience the holiday instead of providing for it. And he fully intended to enjoy it.

After all, the stars had aligned this Valentine’s Day.

Of course, chaos had erupted the moment that Luffy had set foot onto the island but the property damage had been minimal and the townsfolk had been so grateful to the Straw Hat crew for inadvertently dismantling an underground crime syndicate that had been plaguing them for years that their stay on the island was being covered all expenses paid.

This included suites at the poshest hotel on the island. Luffy had wanted them all to share one – and they were certainly large enough to accommodate this desire. But Nami, sweet, lovely Nami. Intelligent, wonderful Nami. Nami had insisted that they take full advantage of the offer and not sleep in a pile on the floor for once.

Nami had persuaded the owner to provide them with four suites. They would have to share two or three to a room but the beds were king sized and if anyone did not want to share, each suite had a fully functional living area with plush sofas and they could make do with that. She had also allocated the groups to each room, handing out the keys like a goddess distributing food to marooned men.

The first key she pocketed for herself and Robin. The second was given to an extremely excitable Luffy for himself, Usopp and Chopper. (It was later claimed by Usopp for safe-keeping) The third to Franky and Brook. And the fourth was placed into the crook of Zoro’s folded arm when their moss-headed swordsman did not immediately reach out a hand to take it. For himself and Sanji.

The stars had almost aligned. But not quite.

“Destroy anything and the payment will come from your funds. Do you hear?” said Nami as she handed it over.

Zoro merely grunted.

“Nami-swan?” said Sanji in a small, questioning voice.

Nami passed him on her way up to her room, patting his arm. “You can thank me later,” she said softly. And walked away.

Robin followed with a small knowing smile. Franky, Usopp and Brook were already halfway up the first flight of stairs. Zoro was saying something to Luffy. In response to this, the captain laughed and patted him way too hard on the shoulder.

Luffy looked over Zoro’s shoulder, spotting his other roommate vanishing around the corner. “Oi, Usopp!” he shouted.

A rubbery arm extended over Sanji’s shoulder and Sanji swiftly sidestepped to allow Luffy to sail safely past him. Chopper chased after him.

“Here,” said Zoro, holding the fancy hotel key out to Sanji.

Sanji automatically took it and slotted into the inner pocket of his jacket where it would be safest. While Zoro did have pockets, none of them were as secure as Sanji’s suit jacket so it made sense that the key carrying responsibility would fall to him.

What didn’t make sense was the next sentence out of the marimo’s mouth. “You can have the room tonight.”

“Huh?”

“The room,” repeated Zoro, slower this time, a frown on his face like he thought Sanji was stupid. “You can have it. I’ll sneak into Luffy’s.”

The old irritation was eclipsed by his confusion. “I heard you the first time. Why?”

“Tch,” said Zoro, not looking at him. “It’s important to you, right?”

Sanji tilted his head to the side, pulling an unlit cigarette from between his lips.

Zoro sighed. “Valentine’s day. You want to get laid, right? You can have the room.”

“That’s not-“ Sanji began but Zoro was already making his way directly to the hotel bar. “Valentine’s day is not just about _getting laid_ as you so _eloquently_ put it. It’s about _romance_.”

“Yeah, yeah,” muttered Zoro. “You said. Many times.” He made a dismissive motion with his hand and approached the bar.

The barman recognised him – the green hair, scar and unfriendly expression must have been pretty distinctive – and poured him a drink without his having to ask. Zoro took it and poured it directly down his throat, swallowing so quickly he could barely have tasted it.

The barman turned to Sanji. “And for you?”

Sanji looked at Zoro, who was now staring at the bottles behind the bar with mild disinterest and completely ignoring Sanji. The conversation was clearly over in his mind. And for some reason, even though the swordsman was doing him a favour, Sanji felt the old irritation bubbling in his blood.

“I’ll be back later,” he said though whether it was to Zoro or to the barman was anyone’s guess.

-

They all ended up staying in the hotel bar. Word had got out that this was the location of the city’s saviours and that, in addition to the live band that the hotel had booked for the evening, was enough to bring the crowds of citizens to them.

The place was packed, the party in full swing. There was food and drink and dancing. It wasn’t quite a banquet; everything but canapes had to be ordered from the bar. But it was lively.

The crew had scattered as the festivities had started. Sometimes one or two of them came together only to part later on as some other aspect of the evening’s entertainment caught their eye. For Sanji’s part, he mostly sat at the bar, talking to a beautiful brunette and plying her with any beverage her heart desired.

He was faintly aware of Luffy following the canape carrying waiters around like a dog hunting for scraps. Usopp could be heard a couple of tables over. He had jumped up onto the seat and was regaling a group of young men with a tall tale of their travels so far. Chopper, who had been present for the event in question and should have known that it did not happen the way that Usopp was telling it, sat enthralled and listened with sparkling eyes.

Franky had gone outside earlier to entertain some local kids with his latest upgrades. Robin stood watching this in the doorway. Brook was chatting to the band’s cellist, who appeared to be laughing at a skull joke.

A little further away, Nami and Zoro sat around a large round table, surrounded by several burly men, some of whom were accompanied by partners. Nami had linked her arm to Zoro’s and leaned sweetly against him. A sly smile spread across her face.

From this distance, Sanji couldn’t hear what they were saying but from the way that Zoro and several of the men were chugging drinks from a tray of tankards, he guessed that there was a drinking contest going on. A pile of beli sat in the centre of the table – the probable prize.

“Sanji-san?” said the woman at his side.

Sanji tore his eyes from Nami and Zoro and looked down at his date for the evening. She was stunning. Her hair shone under the hotel’s extravagant chandelier. Her eyes were so blue that just a gaze felt like finding the All Blue. The dress she wore was similarly perfect, accentuating her flattering female figure but not revealing too much.

It looked expensive, valuable, beautiful – like her. He was a lucky, lucky man.

“You keep looking over there. Do you want to go and join your friends?” said the beautiful goddess at his side.

Did he? He hadn’t realised. He supposed he had; it was only human nature to check on those you cared about, he supposed. He’d rein it in; any date on Valentine’s day deserved to feel like they were the centre of his world.

“I only want to be wherever you are,” he said, lifting her hand to his lips and pressing a soft kiss to her delicate knuckles.

She giggled. The sound sent butterflies tumbling in his stomach. “It’s okay if you want to celebrate with them. I don’t mind.”

Sanji did. Sanji minded.

But before he could allay his date’s fears, Nami approached them. Her hips swayed as she walked, confidence and satisfaction dripping from her every move. There was a smirk on her lips and her warm brown eyes crinkled at the corners as she smiled at him.

“Saaaanji-kunn,” she said, leaning on his shoulder.

“Yes, Nami-swan?” he said, trying to give Nami the appropriate respect level without losing his cool in front of his date.

If Nami noticed, she didn’t seem to care. She was swaying very slightly and steadied herself against him. “I am going up to my room to count our winnings. Watch the others, would you?”

She patted him on the cheek and it took everything he had not to grab her hand and nuzzle into it, professing his love for her to the world. But he restrained himself and Nami extricated herself from him.

“Of course, Nami-swan!” he said with what he hoped was a definitive nod.

Nami turned and flashed him a sunny smile. “Make sure Zoro makes it to your room.”

His scowl was harder to contain. It was Robin’s presence that saved him from showing it. She arrived like a silent saviour, allowing the unsteady Nami to link arms with her so that the pair of them could disappear to their room.

His date touched his arm, bringing him back to his senses. “She seemed nice,” she said, looking down at her other hand resting on the bar.

Her body language radiated uncertainty and he felt his heart sink a little and thump painfully in his chest.

“Nami-san is our navigator,” he told her pointedly. “She’s an excellent friend. She’s very good at what she does. She handles all the finances too.”

“Oh,” said his date with an awkward little laugh.

Luffy rocketed past, Chopper on his heels.

“That was our captain and our doctor,” Sanji added to change the subject.

“Oh, your captain is a doctor too? He looks so young and carefree…”

Sanji laughed at this, pulling a cigarette from his pocket. “Do you mind?” he asked her.

“Not at all,” she said.

“Luffy’s not a doctor; he’s a menace to society,” said Sanji. “The doctor is the reindeer.”

“The reindeer?”

“Yeah, Chopper. He’s a damn good doctor too. He has to be – the stupid swordsman gets himself cut up all the time.”

“Oh?” said the woman, leaning her elbow on the bar, her hands coming to rest under her chin. The action perfectly framed her pretty face. Her body turned in his direction. She was interested again. Excellent.

“Oh, all the time. This one time, he…”

For the rest of the night, Sanji took a leaf out of Usopp’s book, telling tales of their former exploits to the amazement of his date.

When a slow song came on, played unsurprisingly by Brook, who seemed to have seamlessly joined the booked band at some point during the evening, Sanji led his date to the dancefloor and they shared a romantic dance.

The music ended far too soon.

Even so, when it did, his date laughed breathlessly and rested her forehead against his chest. In response, his heart pounded erratically, warmth flooding through his body, an epicentre at every area she touched.

“Hey,” he began, “I-“

“Saaaanjiiii!”

Luffy jumped over the nearest table, straw sandals slapping down onto the dancefloor.

Sanji’s shoulder’s slumped as he date took a step back out of his grasp. “What, Luffy?”

“We’re gonna go raid the minifridge and maybe make a pillow fort. Usopp said I should tell you. Wanna come?”

“No, Luffy,” said Sanji, substituting ‘shithead’ for Luffy’s name last minute. He did want to come, but not in the way that Luffy meant the word. The captain apparently was oblivious to this. “I’m not sharing your room. Rope in the mosshead.”

Luffy pouted. “I tried but Zoro said he’d come later. He’s sleepin’ over there.”

Sanji followed Luffy’s pointing finger in spite of himself. Zoro was indeed asleep, exactly where he’d been sitting with Nami earlier. There were a couple of other passed out men around the table and some others drunkenly playing a heated card game over the body of one of their friends. None of them paid any intention to the green-haired invader to their friend group and Zoro appeared to be dead to the world.

It wasn’t Sanji’s problem. It wasn’t.

“Well pick him up and take him,” said Sanji.

Luffy gave him an odd look. “Zoro said later,” he repeated, like this settled the matter.

“It’s later now. Ask him again,” said Sanji.

Luffy continued to look at him for a little longer than necessary. It was the look that he had when he was drawing some conclusion about someone or something and invariably ended when he made a decision on it, leaving the target with the impression that he knew something. Something they did not know.

Sanji liked to think that he was fairly good at guessing what Luffy was thinking, as good as anyone else on the crew. But this one passed him by.

“Okay!” concluded the captain with a wide smile. “Night Sanji!”

He bounded back over to Zoro.

Sanji turned back to his date, watching the captain from the corner of his eye. He also noticed Usopp, Chopper and Franky lingering at the entrance to the stairs. Chopper was asleep in one of Franky’s huge hands.

“Where were we?” he asked her charmingly.

She smiled, still watching Luffy herself. “He does have a lot of energy, doesn’t he?”

“Too much,” said Sanji. “It’s not as surprising when you see how much he eats.”

Luffy leaned over Zoro, speaking directly into his ear. For once, the Straw Hat captain was quiet. None of his words reached the dancefloor.

Whatever he said, Zoro stirred, opened his one remaining eye and said something equally quiet in reply. The expression on his face was as serious as it usually was these days. But there was something sad about it and unguarded.

Luffy patted his head, hand lingering in his hair for a moment before grinning. He rocketed over to the bar, plucking a pen directly from a barmaid’s shirt and earning a startled shriek.

Before she could do anything to prevent the theft, he’d shot back over to Zoro and written something on the swordsman’s exposed arm. Zoro, apparently already asleep again, did not react. Luffy looked him for a moment, extending a rubber arm towards the barmaid to return the pen.

As soon as the woman had taken it, the arm snapped back to its usual position and Luffy turned, leaving Zoro where he slept.

“Goodnight, Sanji-san!” said Brook cheerily, helping the cellist from earlier to carry their equipment outside.

“Night,” Sanji replied, somewhat subdued.

Brook too passed Zoro by without waking him and did not reappear again. The others had gone from the landing, presumably upstairs as planned. Nobody had thought to take their swordsman with them.

“I think the party is all but over,” said Sanji’s date, shuffling her feet.

Sanji tore his eyes from the abandoned swordsman. The abandoned swordsman, who was an adult man and not his responsibility. Who could definitely take care of himself, even if he was passed out drunk. Who definitely did not need anyone to watch him to make sure nothing happened.

How many times had they lost Zoro before? Too many times. Like an unwanted mosquito, he always found his way back. He was fine. He’d be fine.

“Yeah,” Sanji said reluctantly. It was now or never. He put all thoughts of wayward moss to the back of his mind and smiled down at the gorgeous woman he’d had the pleasure of romancing all evening. “If you’d like, we could… there’s coffee in my room?”

“That’s okay,” said his date with a small smile. She took her handbag off her shoulder and pulled out a pen and a piece of paper to write a short note. That note was then folded neatly and held out towards him. “I think you need to help your friend. But if you’d like, I’m free tomorrow afternoon and I know a wonderful bakery by the river.”

Sanji took the offered note warmly. His heart sank at the rejection but excitement bubbled in his stomach at her proposition. “I’d like that.”

“I have work in the morning but I’m free after one. We could go for lunch?”

“It’s a date,” said Sanji, knowing full well that some kind of chaos probably would have called by then. “Can I walk you home?”

There was something knowing about the way she smiled at him. “No, that’s quite alright. I only live on the next street. I really think you should look after your friend.”

Sanji knew a dismissal when he heard one. “Well, if you’re sure…”

“Oh yes, I’ll be fine. If I hurry, I can walk home with the violinist. And the streets are much safer now thanks to you and your friends.”

He debated whether it would be appropriate to kiss her at this point. A Valentine’s day kiss. But she made no move and gave no signs, so he lifted her hand and pressed another kiss to her knuckles. She giggled, confirming it to have been the right call.

“See you tomorrow?” he asked as he released her.

“I look forward to it,” she said with a smile, and hurried after the departing violinist.

He waited until all traces of her perfume had vanished, leaving only the last lingering drunkards scattered around the party room. Even with the party over, there was a discordant symphony of drunken chatter. Sanji contributed to it with a sigh that sagged his shoulders.

The stars had aligned to allow him this chance. And instead, he was taking care of a drunken plant.

He marched over to the nuisance and kicked him in the thigh.

Zoro’s one eye opened slowly. He brought his hands up and rubbed at both eyes, like the missing one might just open up and see again once the sleep had gone from it. He did that a lot, Sanji had noticed and not for the first time wondered how long ago the eye had been lost.

But he didn’t care. It wasn’t important. Especially now.

“Oi,” he said.

“’S it morning already?” said Zoro, voice gravelly.

“No, idiot, it’s bed time. Let’s go,” said Sanji.

Zoro reached for the nearest tankard and upended what remained of its contents into his mouth. Sanji fought the urge to kick him.

“Oi, are you listening?”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t get your eyebrows in a twist,” grumbled Zoro.

Sanji did kick him then, knocking his knees together loudly enough that the sound echoed and disrupted the nearby card game.

Surprisingly, he didn’t rise to the bait, instead pinning Sanji with that one-eyed glare. “What happened to that woman you were talking to?”

“She went home,” said Sanji with a scowl. “Are you getting up or what?”

“Sucks for you,” said Zoro, setting down the tankard and sliding out from the seat.

“Yeah, it does,” said Sanji. “Because instead of spending the night with a lovely lady, I have to take a certain drunk bastard back to the room.”

Zoro snorted. “’M not drunk.”

“Sure,” said Sanji. “That’s why you were passed the fuck out in the hotel bar, surrounded by strangers.”

Zoro shrugged, getting to his feet with surprising steadiness. “Wasn’t passed out. Just sleeping, ‘s’all.”

“Sure, sure,” said Sanji, watching the other man blink groggily. “Can you walk straight? Stupid question: you never walk straight.”

“Fuck you, curly,” muttered Zoro, pushing past him.

Somehow, he managed to stumble to the stairs and started to climb them without Sanji’s direction. Sanji followed him but he didn’t seem to have any trouble making it up to the third floor.

The trouble came when it came to getting to the room and the swordsman automatically took the first left.

“Where are you going?” said Sanji, grabbing at the back of the swordsman coat.

“Room.”

“Do you even know the room number?”

“Yeah, 307. ‘S the cook room,” said Zoro, like this was obvious.

Sanji let him go. “Huh?”

He managed to walk alongside him, elaborating: “Three ‘cause _San_ ji, zero for the number of women actually interested in you-“

“Fuck you, Marimo. I’ll have you know that the lovely Lorinda gave me her contact details and I have a-“

Zoro didn’t seem to care, continuing anyway, “-and seven ‘cause you’re number seven. And I am number one.”

“You’re an ass,” said Sanji, grabbing the swordsman by the arm and yanking him back unceremoniously before he could keep walking past their room.

“You’re the one who’s always looking,” said Zoro, shrugging out of his grasp.

Sanji paused with the key half-turned in the lock. “Huh?”

“At my ass,” finished Zoro.

The door opened with a click and a creak but Sanji turned instead of entering. “What?”

“My ass. You’re always looking,” concluded Zoro, like it was the simplest thing in the world. He brushed past Sanji and entered the room, falling face first onto the king sized bed and affording Sanji an excellent view of the body part in question.

“I am not looking at your…” spluttered Sanji, following him in. The door clicked shut behind him. “I am never looking at – why would I even want to look?”

Zoro rolled over onto his back, catching Sanji’s eyes move up from the area where his butt would have been to his face. He smirked. “You tell me.”

He hadn’t been looking. He hadn’t. And if he had, it was because Zoro was, for some reason that Sanji strongly suspected was alcohol, talking about his ass right now. So it was only human nature to look, right? Right? Right.

“I can’t tell you because I don’t care about your damn body,” snapped Sanji.

His heart hammered in his chest to the tune of _lie, lie, lie, lie_.

So he’d been looking. So sometimes, maybe, perhaps, he caught himself examining the body of their stupid swordsman. So what? It wasn’t his fault that Zoro regularly worked out half naked and sometimes failed to put clothes back on afterwards.

So he was curious. So sue him. It had been two years and they were all different now. He was just cataloguing the changes, taking stock of the damages, appraising, maybe how his regular sparring partner’s physical form might have altered. To better beat him.

And if he also happened to notice that the swordsman had a shapely butt? Well, that was just a by-thought. Human nature. Even though at first glance, Zoro’s body was not what one would expect of his dynamic, his waist was slim by comparison and it was aesthetically pleasing. Noticing that, considering it, knowing about it was just his nature as an alpha, even supressed though he was.

It didn’t actually mean anything.

He’d searched Zoro’s body a lot when he’d first found out what he was. He’d been subtle about it but looked nonetheless. It hadn’t been because he was interested or anything, just simple curiosity, some of it disbelief. It had taken two years of hell with Ivankov for Sanji to really understand that all genders came in all shapes and sizes, and a book could not be judged by its cover.

Now when he looked, he wasn’t looking for evidence. He was simply looking out for his nakama.

He was looking now. He couldn’t stop looking. As Zoro had moved, his clothing had come loose, exposing more of his scarred chest. He leaned on his elbow, scratching casually at the scar where it passed between his pecs.

“Shame, ‘cause I was gonna offer,” he said.

Sanji’s eyes snapped back to his face. “What?”

Zoro stretched, the yukata he was wearing spreading even further, exposing the haramaki he still insisted on underneath. “My body, I was gonna offer.”

Sanji swallowed. “What are you talking about?”

“Valentine’s day,” said Zoro, sitting up on the bed. “‘S important to you. You didn’t get any.”

“Because of you!” snapped Sanji, with a face that wasn’t red at all. And if it was heating up then it was anger because no, he was not showing a beautiful a woman a wonderful time right now. And yes, that was unequivocally Zoro’s fault.

Zoro didn’t look convinced by this but looked away to pull off his boots. He didn’t say anything until the second boot fell to the floor on its side. “So do you wanna?”

“What?” hissed Sanji.

“Get laid. Do you want to?” repeated Zoro, slowly, deliberately.

Sanji’s mouth had instantly dried and he couldn’t even summon the presence of mind to swallow. “Are you really suggesting that we fuck? How much did you drink?”

“Not that much. All of those guys were lightweights. They bet good money though,” said Zoro, undoing the sash at his waist. “Yeah, I am. You got a problem with that?”

Somehow, the confirmation of Zoro’s offer shocked him more than the initial thought had. He gaped, spluttered then finally snapped: “Many!”

“Alright, it was just a thought,” said Zoro gruffly. He stood up and turned away, slipping his trousers down his legs and leaning on the wall to get them off his feet.

Sanji watched him do it for a long moment before responding. “Why?”

Zoro turned to look over his shoulder. The lighting complimented his skin tone softly, shining off surprisingly smooth skin. “It’s important to you. You wouldn’t stop talking about this stupid holiday. Made my ears hurt listening to it.”

Sanji scowled, focusing on the insult and not the interest that tingled at the sight of Zoro’s bare shoulder. “If you think it’s stupid, why do want to celebrate it now?”

“I told you already. It’s important to you. You keep going on about it and bragging about how good it’s gonna be, so maybe I wanna try it.”

Zoro had turned back to his trousers, slipping the last leg over his heel and tossing them aside. Sanji couldn’t see his face but he did see him shrug. There was something oddly uncertain about the set of his shoulders now.

Sanji couldn’t process it all. “So let me get this straight… _you_ want to have sex with _me_?”

Zoro cleared his throat. He paused before answering. “You’re not the only one it’s been a while for.”

His voice was quieter than usual, so quiet that it was almost obscured by the rustle of fabric as he pulled at the haramaki he had under his yukata and eased it over his hips, wiggling out of it.

Sanji didn’t stare at the way his hips swayed as he did so. It wasn’t at all alluring.

“I didn’t know plants had any sex drive.”

“I didn’t know dartboards talked,” Zoro replied without missing a beat.

“Fuck you, moss brain,” said Sanji, automatically. It was a knee jerk reaction but the words felt foreign and misplaced even to him.

Zoro sighed at this finally turned around to face him. The yukata he was wearing had come so loose with his removal of the rest of his clothing that it wasn’t quite closed at the front and Sanji’s gaze dipped down to his exposed underwear before diverting back to his face.

“I tried that,” the swordsman said dryly. “If you’re not taking me up on that offer then shut up so I can sleep.”

Like any sound could stop him sleeping anyway.

Sanji shook his head. “Do you… do you really actually want to…?”

Even with one eye, Zoro’s gaze was no less piercing than it had been two years ago. “Would I offer if I didn’t?”

Sanji didn’t want to say yes but Zoro did a lot more that he didn’t particularly want to for the rest of the crew than he was willing to let on. And they all knew it.

“I don’t know,” said Sanji. “Would you?”

“No.”

He looked Sanji dead in the eye, tugging a little too violently at the knot holding the sash at his waist closed. It came loose. He dropped it. Then he let what was now a dark green robe fall over shoulders and down to the floor, standing there in nothing but a pair of black boxers.

Sanji should have repeated it back to him. _No._ He should have said it. Zoro had been drinking. They had both been drinking but Zoro evidently more so. The swordsman was his crewmate; they were nakama. They lived together. They fought together. They fought each other. This was a terrible idea.

But Zoro turned away, pulling back the covers in preparation to get into the bed. The unblemished back that Sanji had protected on numerous occasions, watched on even more, caught the atmospheric lighting. Every muscle the swordsman had trained was perfectly defined in this moment, every movement captivating.

And his butt, in those tight boxers, looked incredible.

The swordsman gave him one last look over his shoulder, a faint flush of red dusting his cheeks.

And the word ‘no’ vanished from his vocabulary.

“Fine,” he said.

Zoro froze, one knee resting on the bed.

“If you really want this then fine,” said Sanji. It took seven steps to cross the room.

Zoro climbed onto the bed and knelt there, waiting.

Sanji toed off his shoes before mounting the bed himself and capturing Zoro’s chin between his thumb and forefinger.

“I’ll give you the full Valentine’s night experience,” he said and brought their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I greatly enjoy any kind of feedback, from constructive criticism to 'hey I'm reading this and it's alright.'
> 
> I'm also trying to be more social online at the moment so do feel free to follow me on tumblr or twitter, where I regularly lurk and sometimes post art. My drabble/oneshot requests are currently open on my tumblr too! You can find me here:
> 
> https://teaandabiccie.tumblr.com/  
> https://twitter.com/teaandabiccie


End file.
